Fanon: Spirits of the Shadow Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki | image = | caption = | creator = , , , , , | genre = Adventure/Action/Comedy | rating = PG/PG-13 | country/language = Amercian/English | chapters = | run = | runtime = | director = | writer = | editor = , , , , , | voices = | channel = | prev = | next = | related = }} Plot Overview Years ago, before the time of Avatar Yangchen, the young Avatar hailed from the Coastal Water Tribe. He's now fully realized, but he's very inexperienced. He was trained by his 'Team Avatar', and they will help defeat evil. For quite a while, there's been no huge threat...until now... Characters Avatar Yalun (Intelligence4): As a fully realized Avatar, he is the master of all four elements and can access his past memories and full power through the avatar state. He hails from the Costal Water Tribe, located off the coast of the southern Earth Kingdom. He is about 20 years old. He hasn't had any adventures in a while after his training because the world is a relatively peaceful place due his efforts when he was born an Air Nomad. He uses hapkido to waterbend, instead of tai chi. He has a powerful build, like many of the warriors of the tribe his age. Like many of the Water Tribe, his skin is of a darker hue than those of the bordering Earth Kingdom. He wears a soft blue leather vest, and a set of mammoth-beaver pauldrons, with long, embroidered cloth trousers and simple moccasins. His dark brown hair is cropped fairly short save for a long section in the back, braided into a warrior’s catgator-tail and capped by a piece of bone carved into the shape of the symbol of the Water Tribes: the moon, flanked by ocean waves. He carries an elegant, well-sharpened katana, and a water skin. He has a soft, friendly face with a long, slender scar that rans the entire length of his left cheek. A part of Team Avatar. ' ' Nilak (The Cage): A young Waterbender, he hails from the Northern Water Tribe. He was the avatar's waterbending teacher. He's 16. He uses both Hapkido and Tai Chi, for waterbending. That gives him a distinct advantage over many of his opponents. When needed, he can heal wounds. He left his beloved Nation, to travel around the world, with his best friends, Yalun, Assam, Li Chen, and Qin. Atop a rather angular face, already set apart from the softer faces of most of the tribe, sat a mess of short, sandy brown hair, a major departure from the dark brown or black hair of the rest of the tribe. He wore a leather vest (In the Northern Water Tribe), though his was a deep navy blue, and heavily patched together. Joined with long cloth trousers and thick, heavy boots (In the Northern Water Tribe), he seemed to be fairly standard for a tribesman from the arctic poles. In summer he wears a Water Tribe necklace, and his navy blue shirt, is cut up to his shoulder. The turtle-seal water skin he kept at his side, you could tell he's from the tundra. Nilak has blue/gray eyes. He's very athletic and fast, and uses that strength to hunt. Nilak shows much pride for his tribe. He's the laid back surf guy, in the group. With his amazing waterbending ability, he usually shows off, surfing on his ice board. Although he can be a sarcastic jerk sometimes, he does have a soft side as well. A part of Team Avatar Assam (The Air Nomad Critic): A bit of an outcast among the Air Nomads, Assam is what one might call a naturalist. Infatuated with the natural world and all things in it, he was never that comfortable with the ideal that one must separate oneself from the world in order to achieve happiness. For the young airbender, life is all about being a part of the world, as that's where all the interesting stuff is, all things green and growing. As a result, Assam is not on terribly good terms with many of his fellow Nomads, especially the Monk's Council. This has not stopped him, however, from being just as joyful as any other wanderer, though it has made him more grounded and realistic. His weapon of choice is a monk's spade, a polearm designed for empowering blunt gusts and focused slices depending on the orientation of the weapon. This unique weapon also functions as a glider, with the lightweight head of the weapon functioning as the tail. His animal companion is the sky bison Amala. A part of team avatar. Qin (Emperor Qin): Qin is the Emperor of the Fire Nation, although he left the Dragon throne in the hands of his imperial advisor, to help his friend and firebending student, Avatar Yalun. After uniting the Fire Nation after a long, harsh period of turmoil, the land is now at peace, and Qin decided that for the better welfare of both his subjects and his friends alike, he should rather accompany them on this journey. His time in the battlefield taught him that being too impatient or hotheaded would make things worse, and that fighting side-by-side with your companions is the best way, although wise strategy is always favored. A strong supporter of using the wisdom of the ancestors and the past as way to rule his realm, and also that good rewards and punishments are fit for keeping everyone, from vassal kings up to the army officers in check. This dedication to ancient tradition at the same time won't restrain him to unleash all of his firebending mastery and skill earned in years of hard training, ruling and battling against those who definitely cross the line and threatens the land. A part of Team Avatar. Li Chen (Earth Kingdom): Li Chen is a young, fun-loving earthbender from Omashu. His natural curiosity and need for adventure made the vast Earth Kingdom a perfect place for him to grow up. Although, technically, he still has a lot of growing to do. The youngest of his country's master warriors, he has much to learn in the ways of maturity. He lacks patience and practically refuses to exercise neutral jing in most cases. This isn't to say he hasn't mastered it, he just hates using it. Despite his flaws, he is a trusted protector of his people. His determination and strength make him an unstoppable force even when he's on the verge of being defeated. He places the needs of others above his own and will gladly rush into combat on anyone's behalf. His sense of humor brightens up the darkness that comes along with battle and possible death. He's a 'ladies man'. Life handed him the greatest opportunity someone like him could ever have. He was the earthbending master of Avatar Yalun and the youngest member of Team Avatar. Chapters Book 1: Madness Chapter 1: Deep Terrors Chapter 2: The Village Part 1 Chapter 3: The Village Part 2 Chapter 4: The Wandering Warrior Subscribe If you would like to receive updates, add your username to the list below! }} Category:Browse